Glasgow, Kentucky
|footnotes = }} Glasgow is a 3rd-class city in Barren County, Kentucky, in the United States. It is the seat of its county. The population was 14,028 at the 2010 U.S. census. The city is well known for its annual Scottish Highland Games. In 2007, Barren County was named the number one rural place to live by The Progressive Farmer magazine.Link, Joe. Progressive Farmer. "Best Places: Barren County, Kentucky." Glasgow is the principal city of the Glasgow micropolitan area, which comprises Barren and Metcalfe counties. Glasgow is the home of Plain Jane, an up-and-coming alternative band. Geography Glasgow is located in central Barren County at (37.000375, -85.920229). U.S. Route 31E and U.S. Route 68 intersect at the center of the city, and the Louie B. Nunn Cumberland Parkway passes south of downtown, with access from three exits. Bowling Green is to the west, Mammoth Cave National Park is to the northwest, Elizabethtown is to the north, Columbia is to the east, and Scottsville is to the southwest. According to the United States Census Bureau, Glasgow has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.53%, is water. History The city of Glasgow was established by the state assembly in 1799.Commonwealth of Kentucky. Office of the Secretary of State. Land Office. "Glasgow, Kentucky". Accessed 28 Jul 2013. The same year, the community was selected as the seat of a new county, owing to its central location, its large spring, native John Gorin's donation of for public buildings, and its being named for the Scottish hometown of the father of William Logan, one of the two commissioners charged with selecting the county seat. A post office was established in 1803, and the town received its city rights in 1809. Historic Homes All across Glasgow are historic homes that can date back to the early 1800s. The most popular part of town with these homes is South Green Street, this street has many historic houses that have many different architectural styles including Colonial, Federal, and Victorian. Each house has its own unique history and they are owned and taken care of with great pride by their owners. Western Kentucky University Western Kentucky University was originally in Glasgow when it was established in 1875, but 10 years later it moved to its present day location in Bowling Green, KY. Civil War The Civil War affected many smaller towns like Glasgow. There are many places that were part of the Underground Railroad in Glasgow, such as Big Spring Bottom for keeping horses and the Spotswood House on North Race Street for hiding slaves. Other places include the Old Glasgow Seminary Home on East Main Street, this house has several rooms dug out in the earth with tunnels running into them for keeping the slaves hidden and safe. George Washington in Glasgow Former U.S. President George Washington had a half-brother named Augustine Washington who was the spouse to Anne Aylett Washington and had a daughter named Elizabeth Washington. Elizabeth Washington married to Alexander Eliot Spotswood and were given a home and land from George Washington (Elizabeth's Uncle) in Glasgow. The home is still here to this day on North Race Street, it is currently owned by the Kiser family and it is known as the Spotswood Home. (Named this after its first owner, Alexander Spotswood.) Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 14,208 people, 5,994 households, and 3,619 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 6,710 housing units, at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 86.1% White, 8.0% Black, 0.1% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 2.1% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 4.3% of the population. There were 5,994 households, of which 26.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.5% were married couples living together, 15.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.6% were non-families. 34.6% of all households were made up of individuals, and 16.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23, and the average family size was 2.85. The age distribution was 22.0% under the age of 18, 8.5% from 18 to 24, 25.9% from 25 to 44, 23.0% from 45 to 64, and 20.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 82.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 78.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $28,083, and the median income for a family was $36,677. Males had a median income of $31,123 versus $20,964 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,697. About 14.1% of families and 19.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.2% of those under age 18 and 20.9% of those age 65 or over. Politics Glasgow is governed by a mayor and city council. In November 2008, the city voted Yes on Proposition 8, making it legal for restaurants to sell liquor by the drink to the public. Also, in April 2010, the city council voted for a citywide smoking ban in all indoor public places. The ban began officially on June 22, 2010. On November 2, 2010, mayor Darrell Pickett lost for re-election against Rhonda Trautman. In May 2012, Karen Davis lost the re-election for the Commonwealth Attorney to John Gardner. Gardner is a native of Glasgow and he is also a local attorney at Richardson Gardner and Alexander Law Office in Glasgow In May 2014, the election for Judge Executive came down to Republican candidate David Honeycutt and Democratic candidate Micheal Hale. In November 2014, Honeycutt and Hale will run against each other again to determine the final winner for Judge Executive. In the mid-1990s, Glasgow began its own cable system for television and Internet access. The municipal service has saved its residents $32 million over proprietary providers.http://www.freepress.net/files/mb_telco_lies.pdf Education Glasgow Public Schools are part of the Glasgow Independent Schools. The district has two elementary schools, one middle school and one high school. D. Sean Howard is the Superintendent of Schools. Schools located in Glasgow include South Green Elementary School, Highland Elementary School, Glasgow Middle School and Glasgow High School. The city also has a Barren County School District, it consists of Barren County High School, The Trojan Academy. Barren County Middle School, and several elementary schools that are located all across Barren County. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Glasgow has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Glasgow, Kentucky Notable People * Barney Cannon (1955–2009), country music disc jockey, formerly at WCDS radio in Glasgow * Willa Brown, first black woman to run for Congress (1946), and first black woman to receive a commercial pilot's license in the United StatesWomenAviators.com: Willa Brown Chappell * Denny Doyle, former Major League Baseball player * Julian Goodman, former president of NBC * Jim Gray, Mayor of Lexington, KY, grew up in Glasgow * James G. Hardy, former lieutenant governor of Kentucky * Dave Harris, host of the syndicated radio show Retro Rewind and songwriter * Darrin Horn, former Western Kentucky University men's basketball coach, former University of South Carolina coach * Courtney Johnson (1939-1996), innovative banjo player, member of New Grass Revival * Several members of The Kentucky Headhunters, an award-winning country rock band * Arthur Krock, journalist * Preston Leslie, former governor of Kentucky * Shaylin McGuire, country singer and musician * Louie B. Nunn, former governor of Kentucky * Steve Nunn, former state representative; son of Louie Nunn; pled guilty to murdering his former fiancée * Diane Sawyer, journalist and host of ABC World News * Luska Twyman, mayor of Glasgow and the first black mayor in Kentucky * Billy Vaughn, musician and band leader See also * Other places named Glasgow * Park City, Kentucky, formerly known as Glasgow Junction References External links * City of Glasgow official website * Glasgow community website * [http://www.glasgowdailytimes.com Glasgow Daily Times], local daily newspaper Category:Glasgow, Kentucky Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Glasgow, Kentucky, micropolitan area Category:Cities in Barren County, Kentucky Category:Scottish-American culture in Kentucky